Choose me Liv
by Fan-Ncis-Fic
Summary: Set after 4x08, a few weeks after Olivia and Fitz kissed in that bunker. 4x09 (winter finale) never happened. I'm bad at summary but the tittle says it all. I believe it's time for a real Olitz talk (and here we are!) Read and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!


Hi everyone ! First, thank you very very much for all your kinds review/message in my last OS « the light ». It was very nice of you and I'm truly happy that you liked it !

The idea of this story wouldn't leave my mind after watching episode 8 and especially when Fitz and Liv kissed so it's very much inspired. I've wrote it before episode 9 so nothing truly happened with Jake yet as he was still in that bunker (he should have stayed here anyway...).

At last but not least, a huge thank you to Ilovewriting1996 who helped me with that story, corrected it and added lots of details which makes it much (much) better !

And I let you read now ! Hope you enjoy, let me know xx

* * *

><p>Olivia Pope walked briskly through the halls of the White House with her jaw clenched, lips pursed, and eyes narrowed with rage. She turned the corner and walked past the secretary's desk.<p>

"Ms. Pope, you can't go in there right now," she announced, anxiously standing from her seat.

Olivia ignored her and opened the door to the oval office and barged inside, letting the door shut behind her.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice laced with anger.

He looked at his watch and smiled. "I was expecting to see you sooner."

She approached his desk, her brows furrowed. She was far from amused by his comment. "Where did you send Jake?"

He sighed. Rising from his seat, he answered, "Somewhere safe."

"He was safe where he was!" she almost shouted, her eyes full of anger.

"And now he's in a safer facility," he stated matter-of-factly.

She stared directly into his eyes. "We had a deal. You put him in danger!"

He broke eye contact, moving from around his desk. He walked to his couch and scotch. He poured himself a glass. "Did we...have a deal?" He asked hoarsely, his glass in his hand. "Because all I can remember during the last few days is you coming to see me to help you or save Jake," he stated before taking a swig of his beverage. He looked at the glass before meeting her cold gaze as she turned to face him.

She glared at him, her heart filled with contempt by his behavior. Was he being jealous again?

"Fitz, we don't have the time to..."

"I think we do," he interjected, cutting her off. "I think I deserve to have some time to speak to you. I have done more than enough to help Jake Ballard," he spat with venom. "To help you," he stated more tenderly with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "But you are still avoiding me. Why?"

She sighed. "Fitz, we're not doing this now."

He stepped into her personal vicinity. "Why? I think it's exactly time for us to talk about it. To talk about why you have been avoiding me since we kissed in."

She turned her eyes from his face and stared into the distance behind him. "I wasn't avoiding you...Fitz."

He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't? I must have called you about a dozen times and you didn't pick up once," he calmly informed. "It is very clear that you're avoiding me, and I want to know why," his voice cracked with emotion.

Her eyes were glazed with sentiment toward him, but she squared her jaw to appear in control and unaffected. "I was busy," she responded in a flat tone.

"Doing what?" He asked, putting his glass down on the desk behind her.

"Doing things that are none of your business," she simply answered as she stepped away from him and walked to the window.

"Did those things include Jake Ballard?" He inquired in a low voice, inching closer to her.

She turned around abruptly. "Fitz, stop! Please, just stop playing the jealous boyfriend!" she requested.

Fitz now stood directly in front of her, their bodies only inches apart.

"I can't help but be jealous," he whispered. She could see his eyes getting darker by the second as she held her hand up to put space between them. "You told me there's hope, Olivia. So I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for you - for us. I am not going to give up and I'm not going to lose you."

"I am not a prize, Fitz!" she fumed with tears in her eyes. Her feelings betraying her initial resolve. "You can not win me! I am a person that has feelings, wants, needs! I'm not a thing that you and Jake can fight for! You can not...win me, Fitz," she proclaimed.

He shook his head. "No, you are not a prize. I am not fighting Jake for you because you belong to me. You are mine," he said in a whisper.

She looked at him in bewilderment. "Excuse me?" Her eyes were wild as his words made her feel like a possession.

He came closer and finally her back touched the wall. She was stuck.

"You are mine, Olivia, and I am yours. You know that," he stated in hushed tone laced with desire. "Look at me, Liv. Tell me you know that."

She shook her head and put her hands on his chest to move him. "Fitz, please just stop."

Fitz stepped back and gazed at her lovely face that adorned sorrowful features. "When you told me there was hope, did you lie to me?"

Olivia's eyes met his. She stared at him as her heart pounded against her chest, but she said nothing. She remained quiet.

"Did you tell me there was hope to save Ballard?" he asked in a voice that made her pounding heart shatter into pieces. "Did you choose him over our life in Vermont, Liv? Is 'standing in the sun' with him what you want or is our dream life in Vermont what you want?"

She looked at his lips as he spoke because she knew she would loose control if she continued to gaze into his pitiful eyes.

"I didn't lie nor did I choose him... or you," she whispered.

He placed his body directly in front of hers and exhaled as their bodies collided, now pressing against the other's. He tilted his head and stared deeply and longingly into her chocolate orbs.

"Did you I once cross your mind when you were in that island with him. Did you ever long for me the way that I longed for you."

Olivia shifted under his stare as he spoke. Her chest heaved up and down as his warm breath danced on her skin. Her stomach fluttered and heart ached with love, hatred, joy, sadness, and desire all at once. Only Fitz could cause her body to react that way. Only he could make her feel so hot and bothered within a minute. He pressed the lower region of his body further against her and she closed her eyes and exhaled long and deep as she could feel her effect on him, too.

He placed his head in the crevice of her slender neck and let his lips glide across her jaw to her ear. As he breathed in her scent, she reveled in the sensation of his warmth as he exhaled. "Did you ever envision me when he touched you, when he made love to you," he asked with a voice full of sensuality. "Did you miss me - us? Or do you love him, Olivia? Because if you do, then I'll let you go and our home in Vermont will be back on the market by tomorrow. I will stop calling you every night and you will be rid of me forever. So please tell me for both your sake and mine, did you choose him because your actions contradict your words?"

Olivia writhed as it became challenging to control her need for him and maintain her resolve and composure. Fitz knew exactly what buttons to push and he knew that she wanted and needed him the same way he needed her. He craved her and by the look of things, she craved him just as much. He caressed her face and dipped his head into the crevice of her smooth neck and tenderly adorned her delicate skin with a kiss as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tell me you don't want me anymore," he said heavily, staring into her eyes.

Her body tingled from her head to her toes as she lost control. She cupped his face with her dainty hands, pulling him to her. She passionately placed her lips on his, kissing him like her life depended on it.

Fitz slowly moved his hand from her waist, letting it slide to her hip as she pulled him closer. Her hands roamed as she placed them on the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his thick locks. Just as she pushed herself against him, he pulled back, their lips parting. She opened her eyes and gazed into his as she felt empty and breathless.

Fitz caressed her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "Choose me, Liv."

Olivia said nothing. He continued, "Choose me. Choose Vermont and a family," he pleaded, his voice laced with love and vulnerability. "Choose us."

She stayed silent, but the small smile and twinkle in her eyes spoke volumes and conveyed what she felt in her heart for the man before her.

Fitz beheld her as though she was the most precious woman in the world. She closed her eyes and he closed his. He touched his forehead to hers as they just stood there holding each other. Their eyes closed, they found comfort in the other's tender embrace.


End file.
